


Desperate

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Job, Come Swallowing, Edging, Face-Fucking, Hand Job, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 21: Edging, SwallowingEver since things with Billy had started out, Steve really can’t complain about a lack of sex. They are young, they are hot, who could really blame them for taking advantage of that.When Billy shows up that night, Steve can already see that glint in his eye. By now he’s pretty much Pavlov’s dog, getting hard as soon as he lays eyes on Billy.“I have an idea for tonight,” Billy announces.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Now that fic was a lot. Hope you enjoy. :)

Ever since things with Billy had started out, Steve really can’t complain about a lack of sex. They are young, they are hot, who could really blame them for taking advantage of that.

When Billy shows up that night, Steve can already see that glint in his eye. By now he’s pretty much Pavlov’s dog, getting hard as soon as he lays eyes on Billy.

“I have an idea for tonight,” Billy announces.

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm. Let me take the lead?”

Steve grins. “Yeah, I’m game.” “Good.” Billy’s grin turns into something more shark-like and it makes a familiar heat pool in his groin. “We need a chair probably. Also, something to tie you up.” “Fuck,” Steve says. “Yeah okay. Dining room? I’ll get a tie or a scarf or something.” “Perfect.”

When Steve rummages through his parents’ closet, he still has no clue what he should be expecting. He doesn’t know who of them will get tied up or what game Billy has in mind but usually, when Billy shows up like that, Steve has a hell of a night, so he’s down with whatever.

He picks a silken scarf from his mom because the last time they used a tie, it kind of bruised Billy’s wrists a bit. The silk feels way softer and Steve thinks, it’ll be perfect. Also, it’s not like he’s ever seen his mom wearing it. So, she won’t even notice when they break it.

When he comes back downstairs, Billy has pulled one of the chairs out of the dining room and got it into the living room. It’s cozier there and there’s more space to move.

When he sees Steve, Billy’s face lights up.

“Sit down,” Billy orders.

That should answer the question about who’s turn it is tonight. 

Steve moves quickly and sits on the chair. He lets Billy take the lead and bring his arms together behind his back, carefully tying them together and then onto the back of the chair so Steve can’t get up either. It shouldn’t be so hot, but then, again, this is Billy and he always has this effect on Steve.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Billy mumbles, breath catching onto the shell of Steve’s ear.

“Will you tell me what the plan is for tonight?”, Steve asks, his voice already darkened with want.

Billy chuckles and then traces a finger along Steve’s jaw. “It’s easy. You will only come once I allow you to.”

“But you will? Like… eventually?”

“Wanna find out?”

“Shit,” Steve curses under his breath. “Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah?”, Billy asks again, teasing Steve by ghosting his lips over his.

“Fuck yeah,” Steve replies, trying to lean forward and catch him into a kiss. Billy doesn’t let him.

“Careful there, Stevie. Or I might tie you up even more.”

“Could gag me, too,” Steve suggests, getting a bit cocky.

Billy’s tongue darts out, as he licks over his lips. “Nah, I wanna hear you beg tonight, baby. Sound so sweet, when you fall apart for me.”

“Yeah, better get on that then,” Steve huffs, mindlessly pulling at his restraints. It makes Billy smile, that bastard.

“Oh, are you being impatient, baby?”, he asks, voice filled with fake sweetness. In fact, he puts a finger on Steve’s chest to push him back before he straddles Steve in his chair. “Do you not wanna play?”, he asks then, tilting his head.

Steve can’t help his body’s reaction with Billy so close. He tilts his hips, trying to rub against him, even though Billy seems to willingly sit in a way with no possible contact with Steve’s dick. Steve lets out an annoyed grunt. “Wanna. Just… could start touching me then.”

Billy chuckles and then leans in close to lick over the shell of Steve’s ear, before kissing the tender spot underneath it. “Sorry, are you making the rules tonight, baby?”, he says, still with that teasing tone. “Don’t you trust me to be nice to you? I mean, if you think you can do that on your own, I’d be very happy to leave you to it. See how you get off without help and both hands tied up.” Billy plants a kiss on Steve’s jaw and then leans to the other side of Steve’s face, giving his neck some love too. “Bet you’d be able to get hard just out of desperation, huh? Helplessly watching your dick drool on your pants with not the slightest chance of release.” It’s ridiculous how Steve’s dick is filling up completely only by listening to Billy talking like that. He doesn’t even for a second doubt his words.

“Isn’t that true, baby?” 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, what?”

“Yeah, I- Fuck… Can’t come without you Billy, please…” That makes Billy smile. It makes him place a last kiss on Steve’s skin before pulling back and getting up from Steve.

For a second, Steve’s eyes are widening because he thinks, Billy will leave him like that. But then, Billy is pushing Steve’s thighs further apart and gets on his knees between them.

“Would you look at that?”, Billy says, grinning, eyes fixed on Steve’s crotch. “Must be uncomfortable with your pants tight like that. Want me to take you out?”

Steve nods immediately. “Yes please.” “Such nice manners,” Billy praises. He doesn’t palm Steve through his pants but he doesn’t go for the button or even the belt either. Instead, Steve’s eyes follow Billy’s movement to his zipper, where he carefully pulls it open completely. Billy sneaks his hand inside, pulls Steve’s briefs to the side and pulls Steve’s dick out.

Even the brief contact makes Steve hiss, makes him whimper a little, even if he tried to swallow that sound.

“So pretty,” Billy says, once he has Steve’s dick standing out of his jeans. It looks obscene like that and is far from comfortable. Right now though, Steve would take anything and having his dick out like that is far better than having it trapped under layers of clothing like before. “God, I’m pretty sure many guys would kill for a cock like this,” Billy says, leaning in so close that Steve can feel his breath on the exposed skin. “Long and thick and gorgeous. Bet you want me to touch you real bad, huh?” 

“Uh-huh,” Steve nods.

“Well, you’re lucky I’m not mean, baby,” Billy says, and then he’s on Steve. 

With all that teasing, Steve immediately starts moaning when Billy takes him in his mouth. It feels so good, even though he can tell, Billy isn’t going for finesse right now. Instead, it feels like, he only wants to get Steve off. It’s a lot, the suction, the movement, Billy’s tongue and on top of all that, Billy shamelessly moaning like Steve’s dick is the best thing he’s ever tasted. Usually, Steve can last a while and has quite some stamina but with Billy being like this, he’s close in a minute and thinks he might be losing it. Billy doesn’t give him a break, sucks him down, swallows around him and even uses a hand to help with it. 

Right when Steve thinks this is it and the heat pools up in his gut and his back is arching, Billy pulls off of him and licks his lips and watches him.

Steve’s way too shocked about what’s happening to fully comprehend. He kind of gets now what Billy said about not coming till he allows him but fuck… his cock is twitching and he can see it weeping with precome. Steve takes in a gasp and his head falls back helplessly.

“Did you think I’d let you off the hook that easily? Poor baby,” Billy says and then he’s petting over Steve’s inner thigh, making him twitch in response. “Aw, sensitive much? It’s okay baby. I’m here. Don’t you trust me to be nice to you?” Almost like proof, Billy licks over the stickiness on top of Steve’s dick and Steve can see a string form between it and Billy’s tongue. It makes him groan in response, body shivering.

“God, you’re killing me…”

“Now that sounds like an exaggeration. How many times do you think I can take you right to the edge though until you’re crying and begging me to let you come?”

Steve feels a whine coming over his throat. “Could beg for it now.”

“Nice try but you aren’t nearly desperate enough for it yet, darling.” With that, Billy spits into his hand and then wraps it around Steve’s dick to start stroking. 

Billy hasn’t given him much time to recover so this time, Steve’s getting close way sooner. He tries not to look at Billy’s hand around him, the way his thumb presses onto his tip to make it feel good. Steve tries very hard not to get his hopes up when Billy will let go of him eventually but that’s way easier said than done. Especially when Billy’s talking to him like that.

“Feel so good in my hand. So big. You know I fucked around with a couple of guys, but no one even came close to compare. Wanna watch you come so bad. Wanna watch you spill over my hand, make a mess for me.”

It’s more the words than Billy’s fingers rubbing him which gets Steve to moan, makes him whimper and squirm, trying to buck into Billy’s hands and get that bit more friction he would need. But whenever Billy notices Steve is seeking something out, he actively retrieves it. Touches get lighter. Or they stop completely. It starts to fuck with Steve’s head.

“Fuck, Billy please, gotta let me… need to come.” “Oh, you need to, yeah?”, Billy asks, sounding amused. “Well, I’m pretty sure, you can take some more baby. You’re a big boy, aren’t you? Should be able to hold out for a while.”

“Hurts though,” Steve blurts. It’s not a lie necessarily. Sure, he’s high on Billy’s touches and everything feels cloudy but the tension inside him only builds and builds and makes him feel like he’s gonna explode. Like each of Billy’s touches is fire and Steve is turning raw under him.

“Yeah?”, Billy asks, full of fake empathy. “Need me to kiss it better then?”

Billy leans down again, gently takes Steve’s dick in his mouth. It feels so good, makes it even worse. Billy doesn’t take him deep, tongues over the tip and abuses the spots he knows Steve is most sensitive. Steve can feel the buildup again, slowly. He knows what’s coming, knows Billy won’t let him come yet. When Billy finally sucks at his tip though, Steve’s orgasm feels so close, he feels like he can taste it.

Steve doesn’t expect the sob and by the way, Billy looks at him in full adoration, he hadn’t either. Hot tears start streaming down Steve’s face, falling onto his shirt and coloring it darker where they hit it. It’s a lot.

“Oh, baby…”, Billy says, petting Steve’s leg again, kissing the fabric there. “Come on, tell me what you need.”

“Wanna come,” Steve sniffs. “Need to.” It’s ridiculous. Steve feels ridiculous the way he’s crying now. But then Billy’s nodding and then his hand is back. It’s a little rough but he starts stroking Steve now.

Steve’s mouth is agape with the way he’s simply sucking in his breath right now, eyes locked on Billy’s fingers. He’s waiting for Billy to stop but when he doesn’t Steve feels like something shattering inside him. His orgasm hits him hard, like a wall of pleasure breaking through his whole body. It's making him twist and squirm and moan as Billy milks him through it, catching all of his come with his hand. And it’s a lot. 

Steve still feels like he’s levitating a couple of inches over the ground when Billy comes up, sits down on one of his thighs and holds his hand up to Steve.

Steve opens his mouth without thinking.

“Swallow,” Billy instructs him.

He should feel repulsed by it, the taste, the texture, the way that Billy is feeding Steve’s own release back to him. But Steve is hungry for anything Billy is willing to give him, tongue lapping over the offering hand, cleaning Billy up. 

He shows Billy, what he manages to collect on his tongue before he makes his throat work, swallows around it and suppresses his gag reflex.

Billy is on him immediately, kissing him. Steve has no idea if Billy still tastes like him or if the taste of his come still lingers. He couldn’t care less though, eagerly opening up for Billy’s tongue, swallowing around Billy’s moans. 

“Want you,” Billy says, breathless. “Fuck… On your knees for me. Wanna fuck your mouth.”

Steve only nods, doesn’t even think about it. Of course, he wants that, wants to feel Billy any way he’ll let him.

Billy’s weight disappears off his lap and starts to work on the knot that ties Steve to the chair. With some help, Steve can get up, only to go down on his knees next. His arms are still bound behind his back and Billy has a hand in his hair, getting Steve in position.

“So good for me already, pretty boy,” he praises. “Gonna open up for me, now. Get your reward.” “Yeah, fuck, Billy, wanna taste you, please,” Steve babbles. He opens his mouth, darts his tongue out as an invitation. 

Billy smiles at the sight and then makes quick work at his pants, shoving them down mid-thigh. Playing with Steve had affected him, too. He’s glistening at the tip of his weeping cock, looking so hard it must hurt a bit. Steve hums at the thought, can imagine how good Billy must feel once he’s inside the warm and wet heat of Steve’s mouth.

Billy doesn’t make him wait much longer. He steps closer and feeds his dick to Steve, who takes him deep and not without eagerness.

“Yeah, fuck baby,” Billy groans, throwing his head back. He gives Steve a moment to get used to the intrusion. Relax his jaw around the girth of him. 

Billy pets through his hair, lets his fingers glide over Steve’s jaw, too, trying to ease off the tension. Then he gets a good grip on Steve’s head, angling him right so Billy can fuck into his mouth. 

He keeps it shallow at first, doesn’t push Steve down too much. But when Steve manages to take it without choking on him, Billy goes for more. He pushes down Steve’s throat at holds him there until he can feel Steve swallowing around him, unable to breathe like that. 

Steve’s eyes tear up quickly and his face turns red. Whenever Billy gives him a quick break, it’s all gasps and catching his breath before Billy takes more. It’s perfect, stirs something dark, deep inside of Steve. If Billy didn’t just give him the orgasm of a lifetime, Steve knows he’d be hard already. He’s so into it, gets off on Billy using him like that.

“Gonna make me come, baby,” Billy announces. He’s not dragging anything out now. He’s made them both wait for long enough. “Gonna swallow for me, yeah? Eat it all up, baby.”

With that, he thrusts into Steve’s mouth once again, pulling Steve so deep, his nose is touching Billy’s pubes. 

Steve can feel Billy’s body stuttering, legs twitching, before Billy’s cock starts to pulse deep inside his throat. It’s so hot, hearing Billy moan like this, feeling him grasp onto Steve so tightly. Steve has to swallow at this point, feels the hot liquid run down his throat.

Billy pulls out quickly, jerks himself to get some of his release in Steve’s mouth, too, covering his come, even making a drop run down his lips.

“Look at you,” he says with a soft face, smiling now. “Come on, swallow it.”

Steve does. Then he licks over his lips, cleans himself up. Leans forward, too, catching Billy’s dick once again to suck him clean, until Billy hisses and pulls him off. 

“Fucking insatiable,” he chuckles, when he tucks himself back in. 

It makes Steve blush a little. Billy unties him next, helps Steve onto his feet and starts massaging over Steve’s wrist with the other boy leaning a good part of his weight against him. Steve’s wrists didn’t hurt but the touch sure feels nice, so he rests his head against Billy’s shoulder and enjoys the closeness.

“Did so good tonight, baby. Holy shit. Pretty sure I’ve never seen something so beautiful,” Billy says.

It makes Steve smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Make sure to leave Comments/Kudos to let me know.
> 
> You can always message me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
